You Thought You Knew Everything?
by under.that.sun
Summary: Late Halloween fic. For Luffy Halloween was about fun college parties and having great time, for Law it was a night when he could forget all caution and do whatever he pleased without any consequences following him. Both of them were ready to spend the night without any care, and it just turns out that they do that together... Yaoi, LawLu, Au, vampire!Law.
1. You Thought You Knew Everything?

**A.N. I'm not dead, though knowing today is Halloween I might as well be ;}. But we don't celebrate Halloween here so I'm not. Anyway, I know I promised to update People Who Stared at Walls last week, but stuff came up and I went to this super awesome artistic camp and met shed load of people and we made short films there and it was just so freaking awesome! ^-^**

**Enough about me, because of all that I had no time to prepare anything for Halloween so this will most likely be short and late story … Enjoy! ;}**

**Warnings: yaoi – man x man, AU, LawLu, might get cheesy? Smut, vampire!Law, human!Luffy.**

_You Thought You Knew Everything?_

If you asked kids what Halloween was about most of them would answer that it was the time they could dress in scary-awesome costumes and go trick-or-treating. If you asked a typical adult what it was they would most likely answer that it was that annoying time of the year when their doorbells didn't stop ringing and kids were annoying by asking candy. If you asked someone who didn't celebrate Halloween what October thirty first was about they would say that it was the day before All Saint's Day.

If you asked any undead person they would say it was the day when their powers were at their peak, when it was the easiest to bend mortals' minds and do whatever they wished.

It would sound crazy for those who didn't know about it, so the majority of society wouldn't understand and those who would, they would deny knowing anything about it and would shush the asker away. In reality the undead was a completely separate society going step in step with simple mortals. Truthfully the only reason the rest of the world wasn't aware that almost in every town there was at least one undead was because they didn't want to be bothered with what would happen if they put themselves out to the open.

They weren't worried about the consequences - don't get me wrong, they are _undead _which is pretty much immortal and higher than any petty human. Those people just didn't want to get bothered by all the possible chaos that would surely ensure and how their everyday routine would be destroyed and the human inventions they came to enjoy so much could be temporally taken from them, and how would they live then?

Yes, undead were famous for their laziness and general delight for being unnoticed.

But it all changed on Halloween. Everyone would go out, use their powers to bend mortal minds to their fullest, they would do whatever they wanted in the middle in the street and wouldn't need to worry about consequences because their powers took care of it automatically. There was no evidence – no photos, no video, no voice records, no one who would remember…

* * *

><p>To put it simply Luffy loved Halloween. Everyone would decorate their houses, gardens and whatever they could think of with awesome, scary or creepy stuff. Then they would continue to dress up, some would take silly, some scary costumes, some wore simple characters from known shows and movies costumes. And the best part was only yet to come! The amount of candy going from hands to hands! All those Halloween parties at the college dorms! The night was simply wild when you were a legal teenager!<p>

Luffy simply couldn't contain his delight. He was restless all day long, starting his day with helping his friends with preparing their parties – and there was four of them – then continuing with a nap, so he could stay up all night long and in the evening going through those four parties and then some more!

So it didn't matter how Luffy ended up in the party with some really weird people. Because people who looked like they were see-through? People who were partially animals or looked like their skin has decayed for a week or two without the help of makeup? - Definitely too much alcohol in his system. It especially didn't matter because there was this hot, tall, dark haired and dark eyed male who had been looking at him really suggestively, and because Luffy was leaning on a wall he _knew_ that guy had been looking at him. He was more than happy with the attention, even more when the said guy started to make his way towards him.

Tall and hot leaned with his shoulder on the wall next to him, predatory smile on his lips as he especially slowly dragged his eyes through Luffy's body. Once their eyes met the stranger's grin became even wider and he closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, his eyelashes fluttered as he opened his stunningly dark eyes and pinned Luffy with them to the wall making it impossible for the shorter male to turn his eyes away – not that he wanted to do that.

The stranger leaned down and brushed his hand slowly through Luffy's cheek making his breath hitch, the reaction seemed to amuse the man further because his voice as he spoke was amused and confident unlike anything else Luffy ever had the pleasure to hear. "And what a little mortal like you is doing in undead party? Did somebody bring you here as their date?"

The short male dressed as a monster with his face being painted like he had multiple skin rips and clothes being mostly scatters showing quite a lot of his skin, took a small step towards the stranger making the gap between almost nonexistent as their hands were pressed together. "Don't really remember who brought me here, but I know I had been alone for way to long for that person to come back…"

Luffy watched as the tall male leaned closer to his face and felt as his body tensed in anticipation – that man better take him somewhere private soon or Luffy would have a really uncomfortable situation. "Such a shame, but I guess if you're alone, no one will mind if I steal you for the night?"

Luffy tilted his head and grinned as he let his arms sneak on the stranger's shoulders. "I guess my dorm pillow will have to somehow live without my wonderful presence for the night."

Tattooed hands – and was that D-E-A-T-H tattooed on his fingers? – slid around his waist completely mending the tiny gap between their bodies. He faked a sigh as one of his hands slid into Luffy's hair. "I guess I have no choice but to offer you my humble accommodation for the night…?"

Tiptoeing up as he brushed his hands through the scruffy goatee on stranger's chin Luffy only managed to breath out short answer before his lips were otherwise occupied. "No choice…"

Soft lips were on Luffy's, hand in his hair making him to turn his head for better access to his mouth. The sensation was completely overwhelming and maybe the amount of alcohol Luffy had consumed had influenced him more than he expected and no, he wasn't talking about how he just accepted random offer for sex, but the kiss that for the short male seemed like some unknown pleasure, pouring between them as their tongues touched – and when had he opened his mouth for that?

The kiss continued while sending shivers through Luffy's body and making him press against the stranger's body even harder in attempt to get more of that wonderful sensation their connected lips gave. Only when he was feeling slightly light in head did Luffy pull away from the kiss panting slightly, hands still around his stranger's head. "I'm Luffy."

A breath of warm air into his ear made Luffy shiver and the tongue that sensually licked over his ear shell made him arch into the tall man even more. "Law."

* * *

><p>Street outside surprised Luffy quite a lot. There was zero traffic around even if it was one of the main streets in town by the look of it. In the street itself… There was bunch of people – age varying from teenagers to elderly – all fooling around with the same amount of enthusiasm by somehow lifting stuff around them without touching it and while swinging their arms around also swinging the items they had raised up.<p>

There were also people simply sitting in the middle of the street in circles, full and empty bottles of alcohol lying around as they laughed, talked and did other general nonsense drunk people did. He could see more than one naked or at least half naked person running around like crazy and laughing as half transparent people chased them. It seemed like pure chaos took the streets…

Luffy stared wide eyed one hand grasping Law's as they haven't released each other in one way or another since their first touch. Law chuckled at Luffy's flabbergasted expression and after putting his free hand under Luffy's cheek turning him to face himself. "Don't mind them, it's like this every year, they get too wasted and do whatever they please."

Still in a shocked daze and somewhat hypnotized by the dark gaze sent from Law, Luffy managed to squeeze out a question. "Who…?"

The tall, dark haired man straightened with grin flirting on his lips. "Undead. Come."

And Luffy did. They walked to some fancy car, which appearance completely slipped from Luffy's memory as he was showed into the back seat with Law following him and chauffeur starting the engine and the car moving. Then all he saw was dark Law's hair as the latter started nibbling down his neck, his hands roaming free under tattered clothes, pinching here and there.

The journey didn't take long, well at least it didn't for Luffy, but he was kind of distracted to tell, and in a matter of time he was lying in a king sized bed covered in cream silk sheets, Law's tall body hovering above him…

From there on he was lost, Luffy didn't feel how his clothes disappeared, he only felt as cool night air caressed his skin among with Law's ghostly fingers. The young adult had his eyes shut tightly as he gasped for air and _felt_ Law's caresses. Those gentle fingers ran up his tights' sensitive skin slowly, making Luffy shiver in anticipation and arousal. The fingers were joined by palms and the ghostly touch was changed into firm, confident strokes.

Palms slowly moved up to his sides and started to move closer by his abdomen and joined together with a hot, wet tongue on his chest stopped at his neck. Luffy felt like his blood was on fire, burning with lust as his body was slowly worshipped. His skin seemed ten times more sensitive than usual making every touch even more intimate, even more _important_. His breath hitched and he breathed out a low moan as his burning arousal was joined by Law's as the latter thrust their hips together, pinning Luffy into the sheets even deeper.

The young raven head couldn't think about returning the favor or even what _exactly_ his hands were doing as he was lost in ecstasy of those sinful hands and mouth. The mouth that was currently on top of his, Law's tongue slowly making its way into his mouth with little fight from Luffy, the small male could only try moving his hip up and down to rub himself into Law.

Once his lips were released he moaned quietly, gripped Law's shoulder blades tighter – and that's where his hands had wandered? – and tried to find those lips again to get back that delightful feeling he got when he was kissed. The only answer was a low chuckle. "I've never seen such blind eagerness, you're quite a wild thing in bed, aren't you?"

Luffy only whined and opened his eyes only to stare right into amused dark ones, he frowned and pouted a little. "Less talking, more touching." A small chuckle left Law's lips as they descended on Luffy's chest once more, nipping and biting flushed skin there. Luffy could only gasp, moving his hands to Law's hair and hissing in glee. "Yessss." Another chuckle vibrated through small man's skin and he tugged Law's short locks in annoy. "Not- Ahhhh!" Luffy's words were cut off as his length was suddenly grabbed by stronger fingers and pumped suddenly.

Law felt his own erection flinch as he heard needy moans of his partner, this one was feisty like no other Law had bedded before. It was very enjoyable – the way Luffy's body would push itself into his hands as he caressed him, the way those small, thin lips would open to let out a moan, the way his face showed every emotion he felt. He couldn't stop himself anymore, the vein pulsing on that thin, delicate neck was inviting him too much and the smell of arousal in the air was getting his brain in a haze and leaving only need in there.

So he lifted his head up to that sweaty neck licked along the pulsing thread feeling the body underneath shudder as he did so, like the little mortal _knew_ what was about to happen… without much more thought Law let his fangs lengthen and dive into that delicious source of blood. A small gasp reached his ears as he started drinking the magical substance every mortal carried, but surprisingly Luffy didn't try pushing him off, but instead wrapped his hands around Law's neck and moved his head to give the vampire better access.

It was surprising to say at least, but Law wasn't going to complain when his meal was seemingly willing. And so he drank until the silent heartbeat became slower than usual and the hold of his neck became a bit lighter. He pushed his fangs back and licked over the wound letting his powers to heal two puncture wounds. A silent sigh reached his ears and Law glanced at the still closed eyed Luffy, as he watched those light brown eyes open and stare deep into his own like it could see his soul.

Law smirked and leaned down to kiss the young adult surprised when it was met with the same eagerness as before, breaking the kiss vampire once again stared into those sparkling eyes. "You're an interesting one, aren't you?"

Luffy only shrugged and threaded his fingers through Law's dark locks. "Are we continuing from where we left?"

A delighted laugh came from the tall man as his finger suddenly thrust into Luffy's pucker. "Of course…"

* * *

><p>It was far after midday when Luffy woke up, at first he simply snoozed enjoying that drowsy state his body was in then he rolled around the sheets feeling their nice texture and the uncomfortable ache in his lower back… Luffy's eyes shot open and he sat up holding in a small groan from the uncomfortable feeling – he and Law had a VERY long night.<p>

Talking about Law, he was nowhere to be seen… Luffy brought his hand up to the still sensitive skin where Law bit him last night, who would have thought? A vampire… Looking around once more he noticed a folded piece of paper on the small bed table, opening it up he saw an elegant script that he guessed could only belong to Law.

_There is food prepared for you in the kitchen, my butler will show you out after that. It was an enjoyable night Luffy, though it saddens me that you will forget it as soon as you will leave my manor, but you do understand there is no other choice, right? Nevertheless, it was nice knowing you.  
>-Law<em>

Luffy shook his head. He did kind of understood, but no one asked for his opinion, now did they? So with a shrug of his shoulders Luffy stood up eyed the neatly folded clothes on the same table note was put on, obviously waiting for him to put them on. He did not know how much his makeup smeared all over his face, so Luffy decided to find the bathroom in this house and wash it all off.

Taking the clothes and wincing slightly as he walked Luffy set on finding a shower, well, at least Halloween was surely memorable…

**A.N. I know I'm one day late, but it's I couldn't finish it yesterday and it's All Saints Day here today, we visit graves and lit candles and stuff, do you do that on November first?**

**Either way, I noticed that I usually give a description of smut but not the feelings, so I tried to put more feelings into it… how did I do? Does it feel rushed? I hope not… gah… I rambling… Hope you enjoyed! ^-^**


	2. Devil's Luck

**A.N. From the very beginning I must admit I had planned on writing more to this story, only that I knew it would be quite some time until I had free time and ideas for it and so, I didn't say anything not to get any hopes up…**

**Either way, enjoy this, and somewhat more fulfilling ending. ;}**

**Warning: Author does not know what she is writing for the first 500 words.**

**Word count: 4 498**

_Devil's Luck_

Studying archaeology was one of the worst and the best thing Luffy could have ever chosen to study. It was the most interesting thing he have ever learned and at the same time the theory and the most boring thing he mostly slept through those lectures and barely passed that, but he didn't care, the things he got to know… they were fascinating and worth it.

Thus, when he found out some archaeologist was going on expedition and looking for some free help from students… Well, Luffy was the first to sign up. Professor Nico Robin apparently had found a possible place for an ancient tomb of a guy that wasn't important enough for Luffy remember, and it was hidden somewhere in the Caucasus mountains in Georgia (the country).

Yes, it was far away, yes he had to pay for his own plane ticket and take care of food problems himself, but it was opportunity he could _not_ miss. That is why two weeks later he had packed the really necessary things and hopped in a plane to Europe with other three people on his exploration team. The head of the expedition was of course, Nico Robin herself, the person who was the most knowledgeable about the area and artefacts they might find in the tomb (if they find it) was a weird guy with unnaturally puffy hair - Clover. Their carrier mule and the person who was going to do the hard work was a giant guy named Jaguar D. Saul, he was ginger, bearded man with a very kind heart. The team wasn't big and there was a very small chance they were going to find anything at all, but Luffy was hoping his devil luck would come in handy and they would actually find the tomb.

Luffy was not ready for the chilly air of the Europe and mountains after warm California sun. It was below zero, and even if it was only several degrees it was freaking freezing. The cold, harsh mountain wind didn't really help and Luffy thanked all deities he knew for Robin dragging him out to shop for warm clothes when they arrived Tbilisi – the capital of Georgia.

They started journey successfully thanks to the snowstorm ending a day before their departure. As Luffy expected it was exhausting and it took them a week to spot a cave they had been looking for. At first sight it appeared to be a small crack in the wall with some bushes next to it, but after tearing out the bushes a wide – although low – entrance opened up. They walked through the man made, but clearly touched by erosion corridor to find a double, stone door – Luffy didn't want to know how it appeared there, it must have been exhausting.

Saul walked in front of them with his gun raised in case some wild creature had found its way in. Surprisingly there were no traps and they safely reached another, this time more elegant door. Behind which laid a large cave with large metal coffin in the middle, all around it various objects both of money and educational value. The coffin itself cought my attention as every part of it was etched with some words or paintings. Deciding to wander around the cave Luffy walks around without touching anything as Robin had instructed, they spread several lamps in the cave so to see what's inside.

While walking around Luffy accidentally kicked an old metal kettle and squat down to inspect it, as he did so he heard three thuds behind him, quickly turning around he saw his three companions collapsed on the ground and grey smoke rising from the ground; what was happening? Was there some sort of chemical they had triggered? But no, the smoke was retreating, as Luffy followed the smoke trail he found it all returning into the kettle he had kicked not too long ago. Several seconds following there was an annoyingly looking fat woman with long, grey hair and terrible pink shirt covere din red hearts, her long skirt was yellow and covered in squares.

Luffy wanted to puke. He never seen such an awful fashion sense, besides, where the hell she came from? He smoke?

Before he could ask the woman smiled – and surprisingly it was a warm smile and not disturbing at all – and introduced herself. "My name is Rint, do not worry about your companions they simply fell asleep."

Brown eyes narrowed taking in the suspicious person. "Who are you? How did you get here?"

"Well, I am Rint." She rolls her eyes annoyed. "And I'm a genie, so it should be obvious I came from the kettle you so carelessly kicked!"

"It was an accident!" Luffy immediately defended himself.

He woman waves it off. "It does not matter at the moment, speak your wish."

"What wish?" Asked Luffy with furrowed brows.

"Any wish, I'm a genie, and you touched my kettle, you get me to grant you one wish and I'm on my way to my long deserved vacation in Hawaii." Said the elderly woman with supressed sigh.

"Well, I don't have any wish."

"You don't?" Asked Rint to make sure, her eyes are wide as she doesn't believe what he's saying.

Luffy shook his head. "None, everything I want I can get by myself."

Rint frowned. "You really don't want anything? More money? Being billionaire? Fame? Superpowers? Success in whatever you do? A girlfriend? A boyfriend? I heard those are popular now."

"Sorry, I don't need anything. Even a boyfriend, I would prefer to find one myself." Said the student.

Rint walked around him a couple of times, inspecting him Luffy's silence is unusual and uncharacteristic, but he stays standing and waiting for the man running around. "A mansion? A ticket to a cruise around the world? Information on a secret undiscovered tomb?" She gave him a long look. "Immortality? There are many ways to be immortal, and I could make you even the kind of immortal that everyone else are only born into."

Luffy shook his head. "Don't see a reason to be immortal, it would be a drag, seeing all my friends and family die. And for the things above – I like to earn everything myself, otherwise I don't feel content."

The older woman frowned. "You sure are a hard one…"Suddenly she smirked. "If you don't want to see this as wish, you can see it as a favour, I can make you favour."

The way Rint said it put Luffy on an edge, like she knew something that he would accept as a favour from here, nevertheless he still inquired on what it was. "What kind of favour."

A predatory grin spread on the genie's face. "How about I take off that memory block you have in your mind, it's definitely not something a human could have done."

Luffy's eyes narrow. "Maybe it was put there for a reason? Maybe… I could have witnessed something brutal and that person put it there so I wouldn't be scarred? Maybe it's something not worth remembering."

Rint snickered, truth to be told it was a bit creepy. "Oh, I have seen what those memories are and believe me, it's something you will enjoy remembering."

The student didn't say anything for some time, trying to decide if he wanted to know, he had to admit his curiosity was peaked. "Fine, take that memory-what-did-you-call-it thing and make my friends fine again, so we continue this expedition."

The dijinn smiled. "I can do the first part easily, but you see, this tomb has more dangerous stuff then just the good old me and that is something no one, even the immortals, should have, so I will erase everyone's minds that this tomb was ever found or even existed, it will be better this way, of course, I will drop every one of you to your houses, it would be pointless to erase all that and leave you here."

Luffy bit his bottom lip and looked around the cave, his eyes stopped at the coffin; sometimes, there were things better left alone. And if a magical being was willing to use lots – because there were more than hundred people who knew of this expedition – magic/energy whatever-genies-used to hide this tomb… well, that meant something serious.

I looked at my colleagues lain face down on the ground and sighed; we were such good friends by now, well, at least me and Doctor Robin, she was awesome. "Fine, if it's like this… do it."

And everything Luffy could remember as of what happened next was a Rint's smile…

(line)

Luffy woke up his dorm bed, in the dorm room he shared with his roommate Usopp, the room seemed fine, Usopp was quietly sleeping in the next bed. Dim light was seeping through the spaces of the blinds put on the only window in the room. Glancing at the big calendar they kept on the wall to keep track of important dates Luffy noticed it was January seventeenth, two days before he saw that Doctor Robin was looking for interns.

Had he gone back in time? How did he remember it if he was supposed to forget? Snatching his phone from the bedside Luffy checked the date there only to find the same date. How was this possible? What about that memory whatever-it-was-called? What was he supposed to remem-… Oh…

The student hid his face under his duvet trying to hide from the world and the truth that he slept with Law, with _Law_ of all people! The guy that appeared a year and a half ago and engaged a conversation about the cultural difference during Middle Ages in East and West Europe. The man had literally walked up to him and asked him what does he think about that. Luffy liked him immediately. Their friendship had hit off quite nicely after that, Law was the one person Luffy always went to when he wanted to talk about his passion for everything that is old.

And him being a vampire was less of a shock! Because Luffy had suspicion something that happened during Middle ages weren't unexplainable because people didn't have the right knowledge, but because it was unexplainable. The main question was – why did Law come back when he said they won't meet again? Was it an accident that they met? Had Law already forgotten about him?

What Luffy was ready to admit to the world was that now that he knew Law would probably agree on sleeping with him again the student will try asking Law out. Before Law never showed interest in men and only had been seen staring intensely at some women, so Luffy didn't know if flirting was a good idea. But now that he does… a wicked smile form on the student's face – he was going to tease Law into oblivion! It will be so fun!

Luffy sat up far too awake to try and fall asleep, if he remembered correctly today he was going to meet up with some of his friends and Law was going to be there too. It was just the perfect chance! Luffy had always been open about his sexuality, so it won't be anything surprising for his friends to see him flirting, Luffy had a knack to flirt with guys randomly.

(line)

Luffy entered Sanji's house relaxing his muscles as warm air hit his cold cheeks. Once every week or so their group had cooking class from Sanji, he was set on teaching them how to cook basic food, so that he wouldn't need about their horrible diet when he's not around. It was a lot of fun, he had a huge kitchen and even though they had to take rows to cook by the stove (even if it had six holes only three people could crowd over it), it was worth it. Luffy now could make decent sandwiches, not burn his breakfast – even if more often than not he put in too much seasoning – boil pasta and not ruin it, and when he felt daring he could decently cook meat!

The girls in their group were advanced as they knew the basics and now Sanji gave them lessons on baking sweets which was awesome, because after every lesson they ate everything they had cooked. It was a real feast and because almost everyone who came cooked something Luffy could eat as much as he wanted.

When the raven haired male walked into the kitchen he saw in empty and after looking around he saw Sanji standing in the garden behind the kitchen window, smoking a cigarette. Luffy grinned as he knocked on the window startling his blond friend. Sanji glared, put down his cancer stick and came in through the back door. "Hey Luffy, you're early."

"Woke up early, couldn't fall asleep."

Sanji nodded, starting to take out the products from his big-ass fridge, they paid Sanji for the products, because it was more convenient and that way they knew they had the right ingredients. "Do you want to start early? I know you get very impatient and restless when I start instructing other with their dishes."

Early start equals early finish, early finish equals he can earlier. Luffy grinned. "Sure!"

Fifteen minutes later when a very sleepy Zoro came down the stairs he was met with the view of his blond boyfriend sitting by the bar table and barking orders to Luffy who was very unhappily making some sort of salad, it probably contained some sort of meat, but it didn't change the facts that Luffy didn't like salad in principle. Quietly taking his warm mug of coffee made for him by Sanji, Zoro quietly fell in love with his boyfriend all over again just for the consideration he showed.

Meanwhile Luffy was trying to properly season some chicken, it was really annoying because he had to put everything in small amounts and very carefully, and well, Luffy wasn't much of a careful person. He couldn't wait for Law to come so he could try out his new plan.

It was an hour later when Luffy's chicken was in the oven and Law was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine in his hand. The soon-to-be-archaeologist saw that as an invitation as any other to sit by him, while sitting down he couldn't help, but wonder how vampires actually worked, Law definitely needed blood – he had memories proving that – but did they need normal food too? Or did he just vomited it all latter like in Twilight? Okay, Twilight was a dumb reference but it was the only one Luffy could remember.

While he was musing Luffy didn't notice the small glance Law threw to him in which he so every obviously check out, he didn't even notice the glass of wine Law put into his hand. The small raven head only came to be when he felt cool wine running down his throat, he looked at the glass in his hand like it held all the mysteries in the world once again missing how vampire stared at him. It was established long ago that Luffy was oblivious.

But once Luffy did come back to his senses remembering why he was sitting next to Law he glanced up at the immortal wondering he always found it so easy to relax next to him and why his mind always wandered in Law's presence. "Say Law, do you believe in supernatural?"

As soon as he said it Luffy started beating himself for his stupidity; smooth Luffy, real smooth. If Law was somehow affected or suspicious, he didn't show it as he casually shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised if there was something supernatural in this world, after all, you're definitely not normal."

"Hey!" Luffy looked at his couch neighbour scandalized. "I was serious! And what's wrong with me? You're the one tall-dark-handsome-brooding type!"

Law smirked. "Never believe stereotypes Luffy-ya, and you're definitely unexplainable, and thus it leaves you into to category of supernatural."

Although Luffy didn't see it Trafalgar was inwardly freaking out. Why was Luffy asking about supernatural? Why was he saying he was serious? What was the point of this conversation? Did he somehow remembered what happened two years ago? But no, that was impossible, a vampire memory block could only be taken off by another vampire. Had some vampire taken off his block? Why? Whatever for? Was someone taking revenge on him by compromising his current life so he would need to create a new identity?

Law's calm expression didn't falter even a bit as he was a professional when it came to masks. Luffy was rambling something about being perfectly normal and Law wasn't really listening at that point as he was having a mental panic attack.

"-magic is cool."

"What?" Law's forehead wrinkled wondering when did Luffy stopped talking about how normal he is and somehow came to speak about magic."

The vampire's question makes Luffy stop rambling and he blinks, tilts his head – and Law's stomach simply clenches with how adorable Luffy looks – and repeats himself. "I said: if supernatural being were real that would mean magic is too and I so wish I could learn magic because magic is cool. You weren't listening to me, were you? What were you thinking about? Imagining what supernatural beings are real? I think the coolest are vampires, you know, the real ones and not like in Twilight. Although, they probably would be bored of this world, if I was a vampire – which I don't really want to be – I would travel the world and see everything there is to see!"

With Luffy once again starting rambling about the places he wishes to see the most Law's thoughts once again going of the racket. Why was Luffy speaking about vampires? Had he some vampire movie marathon last night? He didn't remember how Law bit him, right? Why Luffy just couldn't stop talking?!

Feeling panic ooze into his body Law did the only thing he could think of – he dove into Luffy's mind. A being's mind wasn't a place one could see, it wasn't even a place, it simply existed and some creatures possessed what was needed to dive into one. It also wasn't a place of thoughts, it only contained memories as thoughts were temporary and could disappear as quickly as they came…

As soon as Law was in Luffy's mind he quickly backtracked to that night two years ago, only to find the memory open to Luffy's mind, there was no block or even a clue that it ever was there. Panicking as it was rather obvious now why Luffy was doing all this talk, the vampire tried to block the memory again only to understand he was unable.

The memory block simply didn't stand, it would disappear like mist as soon as Law tried to put it on. Confused and irritated Law started searching through Luffy's mind answer for why exactly Luffy's block disappeared. After all, only other supernatural creatures were able to resist mind magic, no human could be immune to it. Did Luffy became supernatural creature? But it was impossible! If he was bitten by vampire or werewolf Law would have already smelled him! And it was impossible to become any other creature! You could only be born it! (Well, except ghosts, but you had to die for that…)

When Law stumbled across a strange batch of memories he did a double take. How could the date have two memories? And even continue into the future? Quickly skipping through the latest memory of what only could be future Law finally found an explanation. A genie, a freaking genie. How on Earth Luffy managed to find a genie? And a friendly one at that! That old woman could have killed him as soon as she came out of her enchanted residence so she wouldn't have to fulfil someone's stupid wish.

But the genie even suggested a wish! And clearly overdid with taking off the block, that woman made it so it would be impossible for anyone to put any kind of block there. The question was – how did she do that? It was impossible to make mortal's mind immune to mind arts, you could block and unblock memories, change the memories a bit and even influence a person's decisions, but nothing more, it was impossible to make a mortal's mind completely untouchable as Luffy's was now…

Making a quick decision in confronting Luffy about what exactly he was doing, Law reached out for the minds of four mortals in the kitchen and made them forget a room like living room existed leaving Luffy and Law alone for the talk.

Focusing on the still happily rambling brunet the vampire chose a plan of action that was the most crazy and probably the most operative on Luffy. Trafalgar using his superhuman strength caught Luffy's cheeks in his hands, pushed the smaller male on the elbow-rest, straddled his west and leaned down locking their lips together.

Even though it had been two years since they last – that one and only time – had been intimate they fell in a seemingly well practised dance of mouths. Luffy's muscles relaxed even as he knew what kind of creature was laying on top of him, if to be truthful, it kind of turned him on even more, he remembered how Law bit him that night and how increased the pleasure. Luffy buckled his hips up as his lower region reacted energetically to the memory.

Trafalgar let out a quiet growl as he lifted up from Luffy to let the human to breathe in, only to descend on those lips as Luffy got enough oxygen. Five minutes later found the two brunets still on the sofa, only now Law had been, sitting next to still laying Luffy, who was trying to catch his breath, semi tent clearly visible in his pants. "Why did you do that?"

The tattooed male leaned down on the sofa, locking Luffy's legs beneath his back in the meantime. "Did what? Make out with you? You were talking way too much and from what remember it was the easiest way to make you shut up."

A red tint appeared on the smaller male's cheek at the mention of that night of Halloween. "If you already went through such lengths to tell me something, say it already!"

A Cheshire cat grin spread through Law's face. "Hmmm, I rather enjoyed you blushing and silent, I think I will indulge myself for a bit more…"

Before Law could lean down and kiss the laying brunet again, Luffy pushed his hands in front of his face, pushing vampire back. "No! Don't distract me!"

"So you admit I distract you?" Law asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Gods damn it! I mean we have to talk, not make out!" Luffy yelled with his cheeks getting redder and the blush coming even to his ears.

Law's smirk widened. "But you don't deny that I distract you… Then it should be perfectly fine if I repeat it, right?"

A whine escaped Luffy's lips. "Laaaaaw~" Small chuckle that came from vampire chest was all the confirmation Luffy needed to know that Law stopped with teasing. "Talk to me!"

"Fine, fine." The vampire rolled his eyes. "I've noticed your… _different_ behaviour towards me, it got me quite confused…"Never, ever was Law gong to admit he panicked for a moment there… "And thus I decided to search your memories for the reason of your sudden interest in immortals."

Luffy covered his face with his hands. "I was that obvious?"

The immortal shrugged. "It wasn't that it was obvious per se, but it got me concerned, and it's better to be safe than sorry. I stumbled upon a really weird memory there…" Law's dark eyes met Luffy's light brown ones. "After that I looked for my blocked memory and found it integrated into your memory like it was always there. At that point I knew you were doing this on purpose, the only question is why?"

The mortal rubbed his cheeks and shrugged. "A year and a half ago, you entered my friend circle and I kind of came to like you, but you were a great friend and after countless speeches my brothers thought me that throwing myself at someone isn't acceptable. So I decided not to do anything as you never showed interest in men, burying my interest and forget it. Now I suddenly got to know that not only you're a vampire, but that we had the best sex of my life…" Luffy trailed off and sat up suddenly, making the gap between him and Law, just a feet. "I wondered if the reason you became friends with me was because you wanted something more… but you never made any moves towards me, even when we met on Halloween this year… So I decided to see what you will do!"

"You're a silly, silly mortal…"Law sighed. "It wasn't my plan to become your friend, don't you remember? You force all your friends to become your friends, I decided that it was amusing and I went with the flow. There's no master plan, no hidden agendas, I didn't drug you this Halloween because it's a bad idea to shield two Halloweens in your mind, it most probably have erased any Halloween memory you ever had."

Luffy's face fell. "So you didn't kiss me because you like me? I totally misunderstood that…?"

For a couple of seconds the vampire didn't answer anything letting the small human brood, before smirking. "I never said I didn't like you, you're simply too delicious to be left alone, be it your blood or your lips."

Human's cheeks coloured in light pink as he looked down into his lap. "Umm, so, any chance you're going to date me?"

Law's smirk widened. "Why not? I do want to figure out what that genie did to you and this way I would enjoy it the most…"

Luffy's face fell a little. "You won't leave me as soon as you get to know what she did, right? I really do like you…"

"Don't worry Luffy-ya, I will be with you as long as you want me."

The smaller brunet's face lit up with a wide smile as he grabbed Law's shirt and pulled him down on himself, letting their lips meet. Just as Law was sliding his hand beneath Luffy's shirt a loud 'Ehem!' noise interrupted them. The two brunettes immediately pulled away from each other turning their heads towards the door to the kitchen where Nami stood in all her orange hair glory, jeans and a warm, bluish sweater, glaring at the couple on the couch.

"Get away from him, you leach!"

As Trafalgar winced at the sheer loudness of the shout, a thought entered his mind: 'How did the orangette had entered the room if I erased its existence out of everyone's mind?'

**A.N. Yes, yes, there will be a third part, not now, but when I have enough ideas to finish this…**

**Hope you enjoyed! ^-^**

**Leave a review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
